


Trouble's Gonna Find Us (If We're All Alone)

by bucketofbarnes



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Cal Kestis, Kidnapping, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketofbarnes/pseuds/bucketofbarnes
Summary: The Bounty Hunter stalked forward and without a moment's hesitation, slammed the butt of her gun into the side of Cal's head. The gun connected with a crack and he collapsed to the ground, unmoving.Or: BD's POV of Cal getting captured by Sorc Tormo's Bounty Hunters, and what happens immediately after.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948462
Kudos: 38





	Trouble's Gonna Find Us (If We're All Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Day 3 of Whumptober 2020. 
> 
> Late but for whatever reason I found this one a nightmare to write lol

He'd had too much on his mind. Finding out who the Second Sister was, finding out that Cere had been hiding things from him? It was clear to see that it had affected Cal. The young Padawan looked torn between rage and sheer hurt. He was so distracted that he almost missed a handhold and BD-1 let out a startled trill. 

Cal landed heavily on the edge of a ravine, grunting as his knees hit the ground. "Sorry, BD." 

BD beeped reassuringly. The last thing he wanted was for Cal to beat himself up. Pushing himself back up to his feet, Cal brushed himself off, before continuing his way through the cliffs of Zeffo. 

If there was one thing BD hated about Zeffo, it was how it had so many twists and turns. If he hadn't had his holomap, it would have taken them so much longer to even begin to figure out where they were supposed to go. He never thought he'd thank the Empire for anything, but their shortcuts were handy. 

Stepping through the automatic door at the end of a short tunnel, BD chirped excitedly as they caught sight of the Mantis in the far distance. Despite the uncertainty waiting on board the ship, it was nice to see the familiar ship once again after such a hard journey. 

He was knocked out of that excitement by a sudden blast. Cal just barely managed to dodge to the side in time with a shout. The young Jedi barely managed to catch himself, drawing his lightsaber and igniting it even as he span to try and find the threat. 

A blue shield came down around them, cutting off any chance of escape, and a figure came into view. Hovering in the air above them, propelled by a jet pack, was a heavily armoured woman. The eyes of her helmet glowed eerily as she levelled her gun straight at them.

"You're going down!" She spat, pulling the trigger and sending an explosive blast their way.

Cal dodged out of the way, speeding towards her with a strike that she barely managed to avoid, the saber singing a long line across her gauntlet. She growled in annoyance, launching herself back into the air before throwing a grenade at Cal's feet. Leaping to the left to get out of it's range, the redhead cried out as a shot connected with his abdomen. 

BD beeped furiously over Cal's shoulder. Deflecting the next few with his saber, he managed to get in close again, getting in a few lucky hits before he was forced to retreat as a burst of flames erupted from her gauntlet. 

Cal skidded to a stop near the edge of the shield, trying desperately to spot an opening. He was tiring quickly, having already been through far too many fights that day. He had to end this, and fast. 

Darting forward, he made to slash at her other gauntlet, to damage her flamethrower. Before he could however, she let loose another, different shot. Unable to dodge in time, the crackling blue energy hit Cal straight in the chest and his entire body seized as the electricity coursed through him. 

Screeching in alarm, BD instinctively fell from the Jedi's shoulders to avoid the current, landing on the ground with a thud. The Bounty Hunter stalked forward and without a moment's hesitation, slammed the butt of her gun into the side of Cal's head. The gun connected with a crack and he collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

Scrambling back to his feet, BD threw himself at the Bounty Hunter with a battle cry. Latching onto her arm, he shocked her as hard as he could. To his dismay however, it had no effect. Plucking him off of her, he now realised, prosthetic limb, she held him at arm’s length.

“Really?” She laughed. “That’s adorable.”

Pulling a small device from her belt, she stuck it to the side of the small droid’s head, and his body locked. Error messages flashed across his vision and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move a single mechanism. His final hope was crushed when he attempted to hail the Mantis, and was met only with silence. Attaching him to her belt, he could only watch as she made her way over to Cal, and proceeded to bind him tightly.

Grabbing the now tightly restrained Jedi by the back of his armour, she heaved him up and began to drag him across the rough ground. BD warbled quietly in concern as he took in the sight of the young Jedi. Blood was trailing down his face from the wound left by the butt of the Hunter’s gun, soaking into the neck of his tunic. He was completely unconscious, but his body was still twitching with the remnants of the shock blast. 

Before long, they came to a small ship, cleverly hidden amongst the crumbling cliffs. Pressing a button on her gauntlet, the ramp on the ship lowered to the ground, and she made her way inside, dragging Cal up behind her. She slid open a door on her left, BD only just managing to see inside. It looked like a storage room of some kind, full of boxes of cargo. 

Heaving Cal up, she threw him bodily into the room, uncaring when he hit one of the containers with a thud as he landed. BD shrieked in protest, wishing he was able to move so he could shove his scomp link somewhere she would _really_ feel it. 

"Pipe down, Tiny." Yanking the droid off of her belt, she dropped him on top of one of the containers, turning and leaving the room without even a backwards glance. The door slid shut behind her, and they were left in the darkness. 

One advantage of being a droid was that he wasn’t restricted by rules of vision like so many organic species. Despite the darkness in the room, he could still see clearly. He could still see Cal. The Padawan was deeply unconscious, crumpled on his side at the bottom of one of the crates, making his bound arms rest in a position BD just _knew_ was going to be painful when he woke. 

He hated seeing his young friend like this, vulnerable and hurt. But there was nothing he could do. And no help would be coming. 

All BD could do was wait. 

* * *

The ship came to a stop, bouncing slightly on its landing gear and BD stopped, listening carefully. He could hear the Hunter moving outside, hear the ramp lowering, voices in the distance. When the footsteps returned, they sounded to be from more than one person. 

His suspicion was confirmed when the door slid open to reveal not one hunter, but three. Stood in the doorway, they exchanged quiet words that were just out BD's hearing range, much to his frustration. Eventually one of the hunters, a massive, heavily armoured droid, stepped into the room and grabbed Cal, pulling him up. The young Padawan looked terrifyingly small dangling in his grasp, and BD was once again struck by the despair that _there was nothing he could do_ to protect him. 

Slinging the Jedi over his shoulder, the Hunter Droid ducked to make his way back out of the room. The female Hunter grabbed BD once again, carrying him under her arm as she walked down the ramp. And for the first time, BD saw where they were. 

If he'd had blood, it would have frozen in his veins.

Ordo Eris.

A space station. One crawling with hunters, criminals and normal spectators alike. Several of them turned to look as their group forced their way through the throng, sneering and laughing at the sight of the Jedi hanging over the droid's shoulder. BD seethed silently, even as panic coursed through him. 

There were massive screens on the wall, displaying this particular station's craft for the masses to enjoy. On the screen, a man fought desperately against countless alien species. Bog Rats, Flame Beetles, Scazz. He was just barely holding his own, and then a Wyyyschokk spider dropped down behind him, burying it's pincers deep in the his spine. 

Dead.

They were carried through the maze of a station into a quieter area that resembled cells, full of a variety of species that radiated fear and rage. But all BD could think of was that man on the screen, lying lifeless and broken beneath a swarm of creatures. 

Was that what was going to happen to Cal?

The female Hunter took a right and the small droid suddenly became aware of the fact that they were alone. The other two Hunters were gone. 

_Cal_ was gone.

Shrieking in panic, BD called Cal's name at the top of his voice modulator's range. Where was he? _Where had they taken him?_

"Would you shut up?" The female Hunter spat, shaking him violently. BD refused. 

Coming to a stop in a room full of the broken remains of countless droids, she threw him onto a table at the back, bolting him to its surface. Giving him a mocking pat on the head, she turned and left, lowering the massive door behind her and leaving him alone with the remains of his kind. 

BD trembled in fear of the unknown. Fear of what would happen to him. Fear of what would happen to Cal.

There was nothing he could do. 

**Author's Note:**

> bucketofbarnes.tumblr.com


End file.
